parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Loud House/TUGS (LOUD CHARACTERS) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Lincoln Loud as Ten Cents *Chunk as Big Mac *Mr. Grouse as OJ *Bobby Santiago as Top Hat *Albert as Warrior *Lynn Sr. as Hercules *Clyde McBride as Sunshine *Liam as Grampus *Nick Fury (from Avengers) as Captain Star *Chandler as Zorran *Papa Wheelie and Flat Tire as Zip and Zug *Hawk and Hank as Zebedee and Zak *Shredder (from TMNT) as Captain Zero *Rita Loud as Lillie Lightship *Lori Loud as Sally Seaplane *Howard and Harold as Frank and Eddie *Heffer Wolfe (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Izzy Gomez *Winslow (from Catdog) as Lord Stinker *Leonardo (from TMNT) as Puffa *Raphael (from TMNT) as The Goods Engine *Becky as Pearl *Rusty Spokes as Billy Shoepack *Rocko (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Boomer *Coach Pacowski as Boomer *Principal Huggins as Bluenose *Kid Danger/Henry Hart (from Henry Danger) as Sea Rouge *Captain Man/Ray (from Henry Danger) as Sea Rouge's Uncle *Bebop and Rocksteady (from TMNT) as The Pirates *Catdog (from Catdog) as Coast Guard and the Messenger *Cliff and Lube (from Catdog) as Burke and Blair *Rancid Rabbit (from Catdog) as Nantucket *The Harvester as Johnny Cuba *Master Splinter (from TMNT) as Old Rusty *Kali (from Around the World in 80 Days) as Kraka-Toa *Spider Man/Peter Parker (from Avengers) as Little Ditcher *Drax the Destroyer (from Guardians of the Galaxy) as Scuttlebutt Pete *Thor (from Avengers) as Mighty Mo *Ant-Man/Scott Lang (from Avengers) as Big Mickey *Silas as Jack *The Spongebob Squarepants Characters as The Shrimpers *Ghost as White Fleet *Gas Monster as The Ghostly Galleron *Dana as The Duchess *Luna Loud as Princess Alice *Mrs. Agnes Johnson as SS Vienna Gallery Lincoln Loud .png|Lincoln Loud as Ten Cents Mr Chunk.png|Chunk as Big Mac Mr. Grouse.png|Mr. Grouse as OJ Loudhouse-character-thumbnail-bobby-550X510.png|Bobby Santiago as Top Hat Mr Albert as Ignitus.png|Albert as Warrior Lynn Loud Sr. vector image.png|Lynn Sr. as Hercules Liam as Blink.png|Liam as Grampus Nick Fury in The Avengers.jpg|Nick Fury as Captain Star Mr Chandler as Ripto.png|Chandler as Zorran Papa Wheelie and Flat Tire as Basho and Buson.png|Papa Wheelie and Flat Tire as Zip and Zug Hank and Hawk as Crush and Gulp.png|Hank and Hawk as Zebedee and Zak TMNT1987 Shredder.png|Shredder as Captain Zero Rita Loud vector image.png|Rita Loud as Lillie Lightship The Loud House Lori Nickelodeon.png|Lori Loud as Sally Seaplane Howard and Harold McBride - The Loud House.png|Howard and Harold McBride as Frank and Eddie Heffer.png|Heffer Wolfe as Izzy Gomez Winslow 300.gif|Winslow as Lord Stinker Leonardo-teenage-mutant-ninja-turtles-out-of-the-shadows-48.2.jpg|Leonardo as Puffa Raphael-teenage-mutant-ninja-turtles-out-of-the-shadows-51.1.jpg|Raphael as The Goods Engine Mrs Becky.png|Becky as Pearl Rusty Spokes as Sgt. James Byrd.png|Rusty Spokes as Billy Shoepack Rocko from rocko s modern life by solarstormtm-d6jk6zc.png|Rocko as Boomer Mr Coach Pacowski.png|Coach Pacowski as Fire Chief Principal Huggins as Red.png|Principal Huggins as Bluenose Screenshot 2016-09-25-14-04-11-1.png|Kid Danger/Henry Hart as Sea Rouge Raym.jpg|Captain Man/Ray as Sea Rouge's Uncle Mr Bebop and Rocksteady.png|Bebop and Rocksteady as The Pirates CatDog.jpg|Catdog as Coast Guard and his Messenger The Greaser Dogs.jpg|Cliff and Lube as Burke and Blair Rancid Rabbit picture.gif|Rancid Rabbit as Nantucket The Harvester as Gnasty Gnorc.png|The Harvester as Johnny Cuba Splinter picture.png|Master Splinter as Old Rusty No-1-Brass-Kali-Small-Copper-Gold.jpg|Kali as Kraka-Toa Spider-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe).png|Spider Man/Peter Parker as Little Ditcher GOTG2 - Drax the Destroyer.png|Drax the Destroyer as Scuttlebutt Pete AoU Thor 02.png|Thor as Mighty Mo The CW Fathead Render 05.png|Ant Man/Scott Lang as Big Mickey Silas.png|Silas as Jack Spongebob characters.jpg|The Spongebob Squarepants Characters as The Shrimpers The loud house ended up as a ghost by kbinitiald-db58i03.png|Ghosts as White Fleet The DW Gas Monster.png|Gas Monster as The Ghostly Galleon Mrs Dana as Tara Croft.png|Dana as The Duchess Luna Guitar.png|Luna Loud as Princess Alice Mrs-johnson-the-loud-house-63.5.jpg|Mrs. Agnes Johnson as SS Vienna Category:Daniel Pineda